Yo soy Guppy
by Fernose Nav.Y
Summary: Que piensa Guppy? Que le gusta? Que opina? Descubrelo en este fanfic sobre un fanfic creado por Guppy
1. Chapter 1

**Yo soy Guppy**

. . . . . . . . .

Hola! Soy Guppy, hermano de Gibby Gibson :d , Disculpen mi mala ortografía, tengo 6 años y me estoi enceñando a escribir.

Mi hermano me conto sobre esta pagina, me dijo que yo podía escribir mis historias sobre lo que m gusta. Su amiga, Sam, me dijo que tenia que pareserse a un libro, y las historias eran sobre un programa o alguna otra cosa que me gustara como un livro o una peli.

Yo no confio en eya, prefiero haserle caso a mi hermanito… bueno, hermanote. Y esto es lo que me gusta:

-El espagueti

-Perder tiempo escribiendo cosas como esta

-Cegir perdiendo tiempo

-Jugar con Gibby

-Caty perry

-Cegir escribiendo esto

-Desir felis cumpleaños

Cosas que no me gustan:

-No perder tiempo

-No escribir aqi

-Las amburguesas con mucha capsu

Ese fui yo, Guppy, espero que les guste mi historia

**Notas del autor:**

**La primera historia (creo) que es solo de Guppy, si les gusta y me dan muchos reviews voy a poner mas capitulos, para saber que piensa este niñito. Gracias **


	2. Hola señorita

02. Hola, señorita

Hola! Guppy esta de vuelta. Gibby esta orguyoso de mi porque mi historia tuvo 2 reviews. Me enseño a ponerle capítulos para con tinuar mi historia. Al prinsipio no le entendí pero ya supe como acerlo.

Como ya les dije que me gusta les voi a platicar algo que me paso ace poco. Mi hermano estaba tratando de alcanzar un biyete en un arbol. A un lado paso una niña muy bonita con una mochilita. Le tome una foto con mi selular y me la puse en la pantaya para recordarla siempre. Me gustaría verla otra ves para decirle que sea mi novia y que se case conmigo para vibir juntos en mi casa, o en la suya para que gibby no nos moleste.

Estoi en la casa de la amiga de mi hermano, se llama Carli. Ella esta platicando con Sam. Sam me esta mirando… y aora se esta acercando a mi.

Atencion lectores:

Por que leen esto? Acaso no tienen nada que hacer? Les informo que esto no es un fanfic, gracias a los malos consejos que le da Gibby a Guppy. Dejen de leer las "historias" de Guppy sobre como se liga a una niña.

Atte: Sam

SAM! Lastima que no se borrar, espero que me enseñen, gracias por leer

**Notas del autor:**

**Ojala le hayan entendido. Gracias por sus reviews. Ojala me den mas**


	3. Aprendiendo cosas nuevas

Dia 3 en esta pagina, aprendiendo cosas nuevas!

Hola soy guppy, gracias por sus comentarios, gibby esta cada vez mas orgulloso de mi. Por cierto, lla me enseño a borrar. Se usa con un botoncito que tiene una flecha. La prosima vez que Sam me escriba algo lo voy a poder borrar :D. Tambien me esta enseñando a escribir mejor, por ejemplo, ya se que la forma en que escribes se llama Ortografia. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Sam se esta acercando a mi de nuevo… lo bueno es que ya se borrar.

Dice que haga algo productivo en ves de escribir esto…

Por cierto… también me enseñaron a hacer caritas. :D :p XD XP :E :B


	4. Regreso a la escuela

Regreso a la escuela

Mis vacasiones se van a acabar y tengo que regresar a mi escuela, pero extraño a mis amigos

Lo que mas odia mi mama es ir a comprar las cosas que nesito para volver a mi escuela pero si no las compra no voy a poder regresar ni ver a mis amigos

Pero tambien seria bueno si no voy porque dejan tarea y no me gusta hacerla…

Pero tambien quiero ir para conseguir una novia. Yo quiero una para darle regalitos y llevarla a pasar.

Estamos en la casa de Carli, no creo que me vaya a molestar porque esta pegándole a fredy.

Esto es todo por hoy :D


	5. Jerga de Internet

05. Jerga de internet

Desde que aprendi a hacer las caritas mi vida ah cambiado. Me hise novia a una compañera de la escuela por que le mande un mensaje que decía :

:D

Me pregunto si sabia acer mas y le dije que si y le enseñe a aserlas. En una hora voy a ir al cine con ella. Bamos a ver la de los Pitufos **(N/A Esa me tiene super traumada o.O) **

Gibby me dijo que cuando regresaramos me iba a enseñar algo que se llamaba Jerga de Internet. Quiero que con eso que voy a aprender mi novia me va querer mas y nos bamos a regalar cosas como flores. Ya me voy, mi mama me esta hablando para empesar a arreglarme.


	6. Jerga de Internet II

**06. Jerga de Internet II**

Hola mis amigos adictos a internet, como yo

Gibby ya me enseño la jerga de internet, estas son algunas palabras:

**Noob: **Novato

**NTC: **No te creas

**LOL: **Jajajaja

**IDK: **No lo se

**Googlear: **Buscar

**Brb: **Vuelvo enseguida.

Eso es todo lo que se me quedo grabado en mi cabecita…

BYE!


	7. Triste

**07. Triste**

Me siento muy triste! Mi novia me ah roto el corazón, ella prefirió irse con un niño que se llama Joey. Estoy tan triste que no quiero ni escribir aqui


	8. Aun triste

**08. Aun triste**

Aun sigo triste, pero un poquito menos que antes porque Gibby y un chico llamado Chico Cj Seddie me dijeron que esas cosas pasan y que puedo encontrar otra. Pero sigo extrañando las cosas que aciamos. Fuimos al cine y platicábamos mandando mensajes por el celular. Gracias por ayudarme


	9. Mexico?

**9. Mexico?**

Recibi la visita de mi primo de Mexico y me dijo que se cumplían 26 años desde que hubo un temblor en Mexico, ami me dio mucho miedo porque pensé que iba a pasar lo mismo aquí. Por cierto… alguien tiene algún consejo de amor?


	10. Ingles?

**Ingles? **

Fui con mi mama al mercado y escuche a un hombre diciendo palabras raras como:

-Parkeate aquí

-Pushame

-Ve por la troca

-Comprate la chaqueta

QUE ES ESO? OSEA HELLO!

* * *

><p>Notas del autor:<p>

**10 capitulos! Whoo! Espero llegar como a los 20 para acabar el fic... si, algun dia tiene que acabar. Guppy no va a pasar su vida pegado a la lap escribiendo esto (como yo... jaja) Gracias por sus reviews**


	11. Es toda mia!

**11. Es toda mia!**

Vayan a chillar con su madre porque este guapetón se despide del mundo del fanfiction! Es mia! Es mia! ES MIA! Conquiste a una niña un año mayor que yo y solo tengo ojos para ella

**Notas de la autora:**

**xD. La verdad no sabia como terminar el fic. Gracias por todos sus reviews**


End file.
